


【Thesewt】The Scamanders

by ChillyIsland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Sibling Love, Top Theseus, they just dunno how to convey, two of them love each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 斯卡曼德兄弟的爱，是小心翼翼、想要伸手触碰却又不敢收回的手，是月光下枯萎的玫瑰散发出的香气，是潮湿的烟草最后被点燃的瘾。HE甜饼，讲一个兄弟俩明明关心对方得要命非要使一些偷偷摸摸小手段的故事。
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 3





	【Thesewt】The Scamanders

**Author's Note:**

> 发现这篇一直没有发上来，虽然不知道有多少人看但还是补一下吧，希望喜欢

———————————正文——————————

纽特讨厌被困在办公室里，讨厌无休无止的文书工作跟一成不变的生活——他总认为那些东西困住了他的哥哥。

忒修斯讨厌荒芜空阔的原野，讨厌那些形状各异的神奇畜生和漂泊无依的生活——他总认为那些东西夺走了他的弟弟。

八岁的年龄差距、迥异的性格与成长环境，也许注定了两兄弟对彼此的误解。直到二人都步入成年，这一误会才一点一点、慢慢解开。

忒修斯已经在办公室坐了两年，或者，被囚禁了两年，按照纽特的话说。魔法部的所有人都说，这个年轻的前任赫奇帕奇级长早晚会成为首席傲罗，也许就在这次追捕任务完成之后。

这次忒修斯接到的指令是将一个走私犯完好无损地带回魔法部。说实话，如果不是对方的身份有些特殊，根本没有出任务的必要。非法走私神奇动物、稀有魔药、非法制作相关人员复方汤剂、违规使用门钥匙……这么多项罪名，就地实施处理都可以。

问题出在对方的身份，那是一个美国巫师。

当忒修斯站在魔法部部长面前时，从男人横飞的唾沫星子中不难读取一个思想：无论怎么样都要把对方完好无缺地带回来。按照他们的说法，即便是犯下危害国家安全的罪名，那群美国人也会希望由自己的国家来进行审判，而他们只是需要帮助对方完成追捕。

这本该是一项万无一失的任务。就像他的纽特本该老老实实随便待在一个什么别的地方。

因此，当忒修斯在现场看到另一个“自己”正在与逃犯交谈、那个“自己”甚至拉开箱子在向对方展示什么的时候，忒修斯深深吸了一口气，连魔杖的头上都不自觉蹦出几丝火星。

看着身边同事传来疑问的目光，忒修斯闭了闭眼，最终还是没忍住向前方的两人大喊出声：“纽特——！！”

他们还是顺利抓回了逃犯，顺便为英国魔法部的效率问题挽回了一点名声。

至于另一名……

在忒修斯通过带着愤怒地喊出对方姓名这种礼貌不失委婉的方式表明了对方的身份，以及二人名字后面相同的Scamander之后，其余傲罗纷纷对此表示理解并十分绅士地将之后的工作留给忒修斯处理。

纽特努力让自己的眼睛适应目前昏暗的光线——如果他的魔杖还在手里，他完全可以用一个荧光闪烁或是随便什么让这里变亮一点。

可惜，在忒修斯刚抓到他的时候，就没打算放过他。

他的哥哥充分展示了一个傲罗的素养，在纽特还没来得及反应过来的时候，忒修斯已经牢牢抓着他的手腕幻影移形到一个不知名的地方，纽特只能感觉到这是一间黑暗狭窄的小屋子。随后，缴械咒、召唤咒与禁锢咒几乎是同时发来，至少当他还没摸到自己那根满是手印与磨损痕迹的魔杖之前，纽特已经双手被紧紧捆绑，固定在一张椅子上。

“现在，亲爱的弟弟，”

忒修斯慢慢地，从上方俯身，带着压迫感地看着纽特：“你能给我解释一下，作为一个常年居无定所的人，以哥哥的面貌出现在他工作地方的理由吗？”

“呃，好吧……我是说，我当然会给你解释…但是，但你要向我保证，忒修斯——不能对我生气或是对他们。”

纽特有些拘谨不安地扭扭身子，肩膀缩了缩。他对目前的氛围感到不适——十分地不舒服，而这种感觉的源头此刻正站在他面前，一只手带有控制意味地按在他的肩膀上。

“他们？”  
忒修斯的一边眉毛高高扬起，怀疑的神色与不好的预感同时出现。

纽特泄气一般示意对方解开自己手上的束缚——他的魔杖和心爱的皮箱还在忒修斯手里。他伸出手，抓向忒修斯的…胸前。年轻的傲罗花了极大的力气才控制住自己将人按倒在地制服的条件反射，眼睁睁看着对方掏出一只不知什么时候出现在他身上、浑身上下长着纯白透明绒毛的小球。

最开始只有指甲盖大小的东西，在接触到纽特的双手后迅速膨胀变大，最终长到成人手掌大小才停下，同时一双乌黑的大眼睛从绒毛中探出。

不知名生物先是小心翼翼地瞟了一眼忒修斯，接触到对方的死亡凝视后迅速顺着纽特的手臂向上，躲在了纽特肩头。

“……这是什么。”

“嗯…双生绒，这是我在越南找到的……总是成双成对出现，它们之间有这种很奇妙的连结互相可以感应到彼此……”

“你在用这个监视我吗？”  
“纽特，回答我。”  
忒修斯甚至不需要进一步的信息，仅仅从他弟弟的只言片语中就推断出来这只不知道什么时候被纽特藏在他身上的生物的作用。

“那不是监视！”纽特几乎瞬间反驳出声，然而在接触的忒修斯的目光后又老老实实地缩了回去：“那只是一种用于确定你的安全的，小手段，嗯……”

他的弟弟在关心他。

忒修斯总能从不善言辞的纽特口中提取到最为关键的信息。

“所以，这就是你今天出现在那里的理由？”

忒修斯慢慢地开口：“你关心我。”

然后下一秒，他亲爱的弟弟带着有些尴尬的神色打破了忒修斯的幻想：“呃…是……不全是，”纽特放弃一般叹口气：“那个人手中有我需要的信息，我一直在找的——”

“你是说，你在跟自己哥哥追捕的罪犯进行交易？”

纽特发誓自己从忒修斯愈发低沉的声音中感受到一丝威胁，同时越凑越近的兄长令他更加受压迫。

出乎意料，忒修斯离开了他的上方。

年长者谈了口气，甚至没有拔出魔杖而是随意挥了挥手，去掉纽特身上的束缚。

“走吧，纽特。让我带你去吃午餐。然后我们可以再讨论一下这件事。”

在听到这句话时纽特的胃几乎是瞬间绞紧，一阵阵不舒服的感觉涌上来。从小到大，对于忒修斯打的算盘纽特一清二楚。

在他们还小的时候，纽特就常常因为追踪神奇动物或是在田间玩耍惹祸。每当回到家妈妈把午饭端上桌子，他的哥哥就会开始教育他。

现在，忒修斯的话翻译一下听在纽特耳朵里就是：他的哥哥要带他去一家餐馆，点一桌纽特喜欢的东西，为自己叫一杯火焰威士忌，然后直勾勾注视着纽特痛苦地吃完，并且在全程把他今天犯的错误讲述一遍。

纽特站起来转转手腕，垂下眼睛偷偷看一眼就插在忒修斯口袋里自己的魔杖，快速思考后放弃了抢过来然后幻影移形的选项。

他打不过忒修斯，他抢魔杖的速度一定比不过忒修斯拔出魔杖再把他铐起来的速度，忒修斯是全英国最优秀的幻影移形巫师之一。

最重要的是，他的皮箱不知道被忒修斯藏到哪里了。

于是，纽特乖乖地将手搭在忒修斯胳膊上，让他的哥哥带着他离开这里。

熟悉的眩晕感袭来，当眼前的场景再度恢复正常时，纽特的手仍然牢牢抓着他的哥哥。

纽特确定他的哥哥永远不会让他处于危险之中，更不会带他去什么不安全的地方。

但眼前的场景令兄弟二人都吃了一惊。

到处都是废墟与倒塌的断壁，空气中五颜六色的魔咒四处飞舞，绝大部分都带着危险的光芒。人群到处逃离，有披着巫师袍的，也有穿着打扮普通的。

正当忒修斯迅速抽出魔杖时，隐藏在他身后的纽特看见一道闪着不怀好意红光的咒语，直直飞向他哥哥的盲区。

然后，几乎是瞬间，纽特没有丝毫犹豫，挡在了忒修斯的面前并被击昏过去。

当纽特动作的时候忒修斯便有所察觉，然而已经来不及了。他只能眼睁睁地看着自己的弟弟挡在他身前，闪着红光的、本该击倒他的咒语落在纽特身上，直到纽特晕倒——被忒修斯一把抱起。

年轻的傲罗此刻大脑一片空白。他快速扫视着眼前的战场，发现了几个同僚的身影。

“嘿——嘿！”忒修斯一边狠狠在纽特周围甩下几个保护咒，一边向人大喊：“Paul——该死的！这是怎么回事？”

“恐怖袭击！”  
他的同事飞快挥舞着魔杖：“梅林啊——盔甲重重！这已经是本月发生的第三起了！忒修斯，你来得正好，我们需要你！”

忒修斯看着他的同事在说完话便消失在一片废墟后。最近处于动荡时期，他知道面前这一切无非又是某些人借机想要挑起巫师与普通人之间的战争——并且现在的情况下，他应该去帮忙，去战斗。

但是……纽特。

忒修斯回头看了看他昏迷的兄弟。随后，没有丝毫犹豫，他抱起纽特。

“啪！”的一声，两人消失在空气中。

纽特的头很疼。

他的耳边不断传来巨大的响声，好像几百只雷鸟或是海妖在贴着他的耳朵大喊大叫；他的四肢酸痛无力，连睁开双眼的力气都抬不起来。

但最终他还是想办法睁眼。  
入目满屋的洁白与刺鼻的魔药味令他感到不适，然而这份不舒服的感觉在看到床边的人时通通消失殆尽。  
忒修斯坐在他床边的椅子上，此刻正紧皱着眉看着手中的报纸。

尽管忒修斯连头都没抬，然而几乎是在纽特睁眼的瞬间，忒修斯便从报纸后面出声：“感觉怎么样？”

“嗯？什么？”

纽特迷茫地想抬头，然而睁眼已经耗尽了他所有的精力，最终只能无奈地用眼睛盯着忒修斯，“呃……我们这是在——”

对方叹口气，折起报纸：“纽特，你中的是黑魔法，我们现在在圣芒戈医院的第五层，魔咒伤害科。”

“什么？噢……”  
纽特迷茫地眨眨眼，半天才回想起之前发生了什么。在一阵令人尴尬的沉默过后，纽特再次试图转动他的头——却一个不小心碰到了放在他枕头边的东西。他的魔杖。

忒修斯突然俯身过来，替他将魔杖放好后认真地盯着他的兄弟：“纽特，听好了，我希望接下来的话你能认真听并且记住。”

“我希望从现在开始，你要无时无刻拿好自己的魔杖——我再也不会收走它了。你要时刻警惕并做好拔出魔杖保护自己的准备，并且，”

说到这，忒修斯深深吸一口气，“永远，永远不要让自己受伤。尤其是为了我。”

纽特几乎立刻明白了忒修斯的意思。他在忒修斯的眼中看到了后悔与愧疚。他费力地张开嘴，感觉每一次说话时他的喉咙都在烧灼：“不，忒修斯，这跟你无关——这是那群人搞得鬼。并且，是我主动——”

“我收走了你的魔杖，让你失去了保护自己的武器。我将你带到了危险的地方。我没有发现袭来的魔咒。”

“纽特，我很抱歉。”

“噢，忒修斯……”

纽特对于兄长少见的表态感到微微有些不自在，仿佛他们的角色互换。事实上纽特才是从小到大不停惹祸的那一个，但即便这样他也很少向忒修斯道歉。

“你要知道，那并不是你的错……我是说，一切都发生的太突然了，没人能反应过来。我知道你永远不会危害我的安全……”

“袭击者发出黑魔法十分厉害——仅次于死咒。它的副作用包括头疼、四肢无力、精神恍惚等等。纽特，你需要至少静养两周。”

纽特看着年长者依旧灰暗的脸色，犹豫半天还是选择将心里话说出来：“忒修斯，嗨，听我说……这不是你的错，好吗？”

“即便我当时握着魔杖……我想，我想我还是会选择挡在你身前。”

“哥哥，我希望能够保护你。”

有那么一瞬间，在说完这些话后纽特并不敢看忒修斯的反应，于是他选择闭上眼。何况，他实在没有力气了，他的脑袋现在嗡嗡作响，纽特甚至毫不怀疑下一秒就会炸开。

他感受到一片阴影覆过来，一双手温柔地抚摸上他的额头，撩开前面的碎发。

忒修斯在他的额头上落下一吻：“你该休息了。做个好梦，Artemis.”

当最后一个音节落下，纽特瞬间陷入了黑暗。与之前不同，这次带给他的感觉是十分令人安心平静的，就像处在不会破灭的美梦中。

在纽特彻底入睡之前，他想的是，自己之前昏迷了多久？忒修斯也许一直守在旁边，他的黑眼圈变得十分明显了……

距离纽特受伤已经过了一个星期。忒修斯不知道用了什么手段安抚住知道消息的母亲并打消了她前来的愿望——这会让纽特变得不自在。

这段时间内忒修斯一直陪伴在他的身旁，尽管纽特再三表示自己一个人可以，忒修斯应该回到他热爱的工作中，对方对此依旧充耳不闻。

好在，最艰难的地方已经过去了——在最初的几天，由于受伤太过严重，纽特连吃饭或是上厕所这样的小事都做不到。梅林啊！他现在都不愿回想跟自己的哥哥同处于一间狭的盥洗室这种经历，忒修斯甚至需要，需要帮他扶着……

想到这里，纽特的脸不自觉变红了。他清咳两声以便引起正要去为他换魔药的兄长：“对了，忒修斯，我在想……”

“不。没门，纽特。”

忒修斯头也不抬甚至没让他说完：“在你彻底康复之前我不会让你接触到那个皮箱，更别想去照顾你的那些宝贝动物——至少你应该先把自己照顾好。”

说完，忒修斯不顾弟弟失望的神色走出病房。

而屋内，在忒修斯前脚刚踏出门，纽特就迫不及待地溜下来。他现在已经完全可以下地行走了，甚至转到了普通病房中。

纽特百分百确定他的哥哥将箱子藏在这里的某个地方。忒修斯甚至自他住院以来都没有离开过圣芒戈！况且，他需要一个住处，比如纽特的箱子里。

在使用了多种召唤与显形咒之后，纽特终于在自己床下的角落里发现了一角棕色。

然而，在他的手指刚刚接触到皮箱，甚至没来得及够到之前，纽特听到病房中传来细微的“噼啪”声。下一秒，他感受到一双有力的手穿到他的腋下，将整个人提起。

“纽特。”

当他不期然对上自己哥哥那双含着怒火与无奈的眼睛时，纽特便开始感到慌张。

“呃，忒修斯，嘿……是这样，我，我并没有……我只是…噢！好吧，我承认我想拿回皮箱，但你是怎么发现的？我是说，在那么短的时间里——”

“踪丝。”

“什么？这不可能——”  
纽特倒抽了一口气，“我早就满十七了，而且踪丝只能追踪未成年人魔法的波动——”

“纽特。”

忒修斯近乎叹息地止住对方的问询，甚至直接伸出一只手捂住弟弟的嘴——同时另一只手抽出自己光洁的魔杖在纽特周身灵巧地划几下。

几缕细细的银色丝线如雾气一般出现在对方周身，缓慢游动且缠绕不绝。

看着纽特瞪大的双眼，忒修斯解释道：“这是改良过的。”顿了顿，他又瞥了一眼明显耷拉下去的弟弟：“你不会真的以为我——魔法部会放心让你一个人在外面，游荡？”

忒修斯不顾纽特小小的挣扎，直接将人拎回了床上躺好。这还不算完，他坐在床边，将亲爱的弟弟搂在怀里。

“有时候我真搞不懂你在想什么，”  
忒修斯将对方的头靠近自己，现在纽特一抬头就能看见忒修斯紧皱的眉毛与无奈的神情。

“能告诉我吗，纽特？我们是兄弟……我爱你，并且希望至少，能够参与你的一部分生活。”

纽特抬头看着他的哥哥露出罕见的一面，他好像回到了小时候，每天晚上被忒修斯抱在怀里念着故事入睡。

最终，他鼓起勇气开口。

“忒修斯，”  
纽特近乎耳语般趴在忒修斯耳边，温热的呼吸如数打在对方耳廓，“哥哥……我总是，总是很害怕你。”

“很奇怪…明明你永远是对我最好的人，每次都是替我收拾烂摊子的人，是把最温柔的一面留给我的人。”

“但我总是很害怕你……直到现在。”

“原来我害怕的并不是你——而是害怕失去你。”

“纽特，”  
年长者叹着气小心翼翼换了个姿势，让怀着的弟弟更加舒服地躺在他的大腿上，“如果你因此而害怕，那么我想你从未体验过走钢丝索的感受——因为那是常年缠绕着我的感觉。”

“失去你的想法就像……就像走在高空中的钢丝索一样。”

“没有任何保护措施，只能一点一点，战战兢兢地如履薄冰；时刻担心着自己会在高空中坠落——同时为遥不可及的目的地如痴如醉；喜悦与痛苦的交织中诞生的希望…是最折磨人的。”

“而最可怕的是，我不得不看着这一切发生——而没有能力去改变。这让我感觉很…弱小。”

纽特抬起头看着他的哥哥，年轻的傲罗在外人面前从来都是强大的、谦和有礼、完美无缺的；在外人面前。这也是纽特一直以来对他哥哥的看法，近乎神祇般完美。也许其中掺杂着一点害怕。

但当他现在再次抬起头、当他无比认真地看着忒修斯，他看见的只有一个人。

一个因为几乎失去心爱之人而害怕颤栗的凡人。

原来他们都是一样的。

“嗨，忒修斯？”

傲罗听到声音后才敢将深埋在弟弟胸前的头抬起，然后眼睁睁地看着对方小声抽抽鼻子：“有没有人说过你哭起来很像泉客？”

“什么？”

忒修斯眨眨眼，显然又跟不上弟弟古怪的脑回路与令人难忘的修辞手法：“我没有哭。”

“泉客——一种来自中国的古种神奇动物，鱼尾人身……”

“纽特，你刚刚是在说我像那些面容扭曲、长得就像被列车压过的人鱼吗？”

“不，忒修斯！泉客与人鱼并不一样。二者除了来源不同，外观、体貌、栖息地都不一样……泉客的外观比人鱼完善得多，更像人类——或者说长得很漂亮的人类，或者媚娃！”

纽特飞快补充了几句，才看着哥哥扭曲的脸色逐渐趋于和缓，但仍然硬邦邦地说：“我没有哭。”

“泉客的眼泪十分难得——它们一旦落下就会化为珍珠，并且由于生活在水中，几乎没人见过他们落泪；有人说得到泉客的眼泪就能得到月神的祝福——”

“我想说的是，呃…总之…咳咳……”  
纽特的脸突然泛上一层红色，逐渐蔓延几乎要遮住脸颊上的点点雀斑：“忒修斯，你可以在我面前哭泣。”

“我永远都会接受你。”

说完这句话，纽特飞快地低下头，因此也就错过了他哥哥脸上露出的罕见笑容。

“纽特，你是不是忘了什么？”

纽特迷惑地抬头看着兄长。年轻的傲罗缓慢地抚摸着他的头发：“我刚才告诉了你我的想法……我爱你。那么，你是否愿意与我分享一下呢？”

现在，纽特的脸几乎要完全燃烧起来，他脸上泛起的红色甚至盖住了几颗雀斑。

“我…我也爱你。”

纽特小声地咕囔一句，又悄悄往兄长怀中钻了钻：“我也爱你，哥哥……忒修斯。”

然后，在充满魔药与昏暗灯光的房间内，第一次，他们交换了彼此之间的亲吻。

他们小心地将嘴唇覆盖上彼此，感受着对方的呼吸渐渐与自己融合在一起。

斯卡曼德兄弟的爱，  
是小心翼翼、想要伸手触碰却又不敢收回的手，  
是月光下枯萎的玫瑰散发出的香气，  
是潮湿的烟草最后被点燃的瘾。

爱即完整。

———————————end——————————  



End file.
